


Desert Heat

by KasumiKamigawa



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Acacia is in heat and Ethryal is good at what she does, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiKamigawa/pseuds/KasumiKamigawa
Summary: Ethryal has asked Acacia to bed more times than the fox could count, but when her heat cycle rears its’ ugly head she has trouble keeping their arrangement as no strings attached.





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SUPER self indulgent fic for my and my wife’s DnD girls. Anyone not familiar with them here’s a brief overview:  
> Acacia: Beastborne Fox Druid from a desert village. Left her village to find the most beautiful flower in the world to win back her lover, Marisol. 
> 
> Ethryal: “Dragonborn” Sorceress. Is actually a prism dragon cursed to a human form. Casually rolls to fuck at every town while trying to break her curse. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you need help?”

Ethryal’s breath tickled against her ear, sending a warm shiver through her already burning body. For once there was no hint of a secret meaning in the dragon’s words; just genuine concern as she gave Acacia’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Acacia wanted to say no, to not give into those natural desires or fuel any budding feelings she may have, but her body felt like it was on fire. She was burning, and the only thing that could put her out was standing right in front of her.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. Just close your eyes and focus on something else. I’ll take care of you.” Ethryal’s words were soft and caring, and Acacia was thankful that the dragon wasn’t letting her look directly into those golden eyes of hers. The Druid wasn’t sure she could take her friend’s advice if they had been face to face. 

She wasn’t sure she could take the advice even now. 

Even so, with the heat of her skin and the pulse between her legs growing too much to bear, Acacia slowly nodded her head, “... Okay. Just this once, please help me.”

Gold eyes scanned the room until they came to rest on an empty desk. With a chaste kiss to the side of the fox’s head, Ethryal gently guided them until Acacia’s legs bumped against the edge of the desk. With a small yelp, the shorter girl found herself being effortlessly lifted up onto the ledge behind her. Her hands immediately went to grab Ethryal’s shoulders to steady herself, claws digging into skin and scales, and causing the dragon to chuckle.

“Just relax, honey. I won’t hurt you,” there was a teasing tone to her voice now, husky and deep, that sent a shockwave of anticipation straight between Acacia’s thighs, “Unless, of course, you want me to?”

“H-how about not talking for once?” Acacia gasped, feeling a hand ghost up the length of her thigh, pushing her skirt up with it, “Your voice is distracting...”

She felt the dragon’s lips curl up into a smirk from where they were pressed against the pulse point on her neck, but was relieved when she received no verbal response. Acacia let her eyes flutter shut as sharp teeth scraped across her throat and a hand brushed over her breast through the fabric of her top, trying to let her mind wander away from the present. She tried to imagine she was back in the desert of her home; nestled into one of the sand dunes on the outskirts of town and in the arms of her former lover. In her mind, it was Marisol who was peppering kisses down her collarbone and over every inch of exposed skin. It was Marisol who bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, making her gasp and moan as a hand worked to undo the strings of her bodice and-

Eyes still closed, Acacia’s own hand reached up to stop the wandering one in its tracks.

“Stop... Stop teasing. Please don’t drag this out.”

Ethryal placed an apologetic kiss against the fox’s shoulder and nodded into the crook of her neck, surprisingly still obeying the order to stay silent. Hiking the skirt up and out of the way, she didn’t hesitate to slip her hand past the waistband of Acacia’s undergarments and down into wet heat where the younger girl needed it most. The first touch elicited a much louder gasp than Acacia had anticipated. She buried her face in the dragon’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle herself as expert fingers delved between wet folds, slowly stroking up and finding the spot that made her hips jerk and her breath hitch in her throat. 

Being in heat meant it wouldn’t take long at all, and while each touch brought Acacia closer to what she so desperately needed, it also brought her further and further out of the fantasy she tried to hide in. The teeth and tongue that marked her throat were more precise and skilled than those in her memories; the soft skin of her lover’s arms and face were broken by patches of glimmering scales — and the long, auburn hair she adored was now short and as white as crystalline snow. 

Before she realized it, Ethryal had replaced Marisol in her mind, and it frightened her.

Her love for Marisol had been the driving force behind everything Acacia had done for the past several years, and now here she was; in the arms of a playgirl dragon she never intended to fall for. 

“Acacia? Are you okay?”

Ethryal’s voice and stilled hand brought Acacia out of her train of thought. She pulled back a bit, bringing her sleeve up to wipe her tears away once she realized she had been crying. 

“I’m fine,” the fox said with a slight sniffle. She dared to glance up at her partner’s face, annoyance written over her own, “... I told you to stop teasing.”

Ethryal blinked in surprise before letting a predatory grin spread across her lips, making Acacia’s heart race. The dragon leaned in to whisper, “As you wish,” in the girl’s ear before effortlessly slipping a finger inside her. Acacia’s gasp quickly dissolved into a whining moan as a second one joined the first, stretching her open. The first few thrust were slow and shallow, letting the girl get used to the feeling. Acacia was about to protest the pace until the next one left Ethryal’s fingers buried up to the knuckles, and she felt more than heard the dragon’s chuckle as she clawed at the taller girl’s shoulders to find purchase. 

Ethryal moved in a steady rhythm, expertly curling her fingers in time with the movement of the fox’s hips in ways Acacia had never imagined. She wrapped a leg around the taller girl’s waist and buried her face into a scaled shoulder, muffling a loud groan as those magical fingers hit deeper than before. She barely registered the hand coming around to support her leg as a third digit eased its way in, filling her up and stretching her to a delightfully painful limit. 

“Ethy- _Ah!_ ” The dragon’s name slipped out before she could stop it. Acacia’s initial reaction was to bite into the shoulder in front of her to stifle herself, eliciting a soft moan from her partner, but when a thumb circled around her swollen clit and made her see stars she gave up on all pretense. 

Acacia chanted the nickname like a prayer as she clung to the woman, fox ears pressed flat against her head while she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Despite being in a death grip, Ethryal never stilled her hand. In fact, as Acacia started to to feel the waves even out, the dragon quickened the pace of her thrusts, and instead of dragging it out Acacia felt herself being brought back to a second peak. In a matter of moments the second wave crashed, harder and more intense than she had ever experienced before, and all she could do was lace her fingers though short white hair and pull Ethryal in to give her a searingly passionate kiss as she finally came down from her high.

Ethryal returned the kiss with a gentle passion, slowing her strokes and holding Acacia close until the younger girl relaxed in her grasp. She waited for a nod before removing her fingers with a slick pop, regarding her handiwork with a satisfied smug expression that made the fox roll her eyes. 

“Twice.”

“Fine, I’ll admit it... You were good, Ethy.”

“Unlike anyone you’ve had before, huh?” Acacia expected another smug comment, but was surprised when Ethryal’s features softened instead, “How are you doing? Feeling better?”

“Mmm... Much,” Acacia reached out and cupped the back of Ethryal’s neck, pulling her close to place a soft kiss on her lips, “Thank you. I mean it.”

“My pleasure, honey bee.”

The two stayed there for a long moment, until the gravity of the situation settled in the pit of Acacia’s stomach like a lead weight. Slowly, she placed a hand on Ethryal’s shoulder and pushed her away.

“I’m sorry, but can you leave me alone for a while?”

The sudden change of mood caught Ethryal off guard, but when the younger girl refused to look her in the eye she relented, “Take your time.”

With a kiss to the side of her head, Ethryal left her without another word to clean up. After a moment everything that happened came flooding back all at once, including the realization of what her feelings meant, and Acacia curled into a ball where she sat to scream into her hands.

“FUCK!”


End file.
